The document WO 2011/064510 A1 describes an electrical switch actuated by a pyrotechnic device. One of the disclosed embodiments is a switch comprising three conductive terminals, and a sliding body may move from a first position, in which two of these terminals are disconnected, to a second position, in which these two terminals are electrically connected. However, the movement of the slider requires an important force, as the slider in the first position connects one of these two terminals to the third one. An important force is required to cut this initial connection. This important effort either may cause functioning issues if the pyrotechnic device is not supplying enough energy to push the slider, or will necessitate a powerful and expensive pyrotechnic device to ensure a reliable functioning. Moreover, the slider is guided by an outer female part and also presents biased surfaces, to maintain the connecting position. The tolerances of manufacturing of these numerous parts are thus of an extreme importance to ensure the reliability of the functioning. Added to the complexity of shapes described in this design, the disclosed switch is expensive. It may also be noted that the biased surfaces do not provide a correct contact interface between the slider and the conductive terminals, so that this switch is not suitable for being used to shunt terminals being subjected to high intensity currents. Indeed, the biased surface of the slider will contact the terminal trough a line or a reduced surface, and any high intensity current will create electric arcs or will heat the material located at the contact line, with a high risk of fire, or bad or lack of connection.